What Butterflies Mean
by JustAsSane
Summary: Katniss has a dream one night about Rue, Prim and some odd characters she doesn't know. Horrible summary I know, but give it a shot?


She looked up at the sky. White clouds floated by slowly, leaving patches of blue between. Leaves from the tree she was under shook lightly from the breeze. The grass beneath her was soft and squishy. She breathed in and out, enjoying the beauty of what she was seeing. She could use some beauty in her life, after all the ugliness she's seen and suffered. Suddenly a thought popped into her head, "How did i get here? I don't remember waking up this morning at all." Immediately, she sat up, the grass shifting under her. She was suddenly very aware of things around her.

Laughter echoed from somewhere behind all the other green hills. Quickly she stood up. She looked around for anything she could use as a weapon, anything at all. She grabbed a wooden twig and held in her hand tightly.

Laughter rang out again. Something about the laugh seemed hauntingly familiar. This time a different laugh came. Her mind recognized this laugh instantly. A picture of a girl with blonde hair and braids flashed behind her eyes. "Tuck your tail in little duck." bounced around her head.

"Prim." She whispered. The twig fell from her hand.

The laugh came again. "Prim?" She asked more loudly. She took a faltering step forwards. She didn't know what direction it came from, what if she got lost? As if by reading her mind, A little girl came running down a hill next to her. She had a yellow dress on and curly black hair. She laughed as another girl came running behind her. She had a pale blue dress on and blonde hair that flew out behind her.

"Rue." She whispered not wanting to scare them off.

"Prim?" The name brought tears to her eyes. She reached up to wipe them. Behind Prim came a boy with red hair and next to her a woman with bubblegum pink hair. She didn't know who these people were but Prim and Rue seemed to like them.

"Do it again Fred!" yelled Rue. The man, whose name was apparently Fred, laughed and raised his hand, suddenly thousands of butterflies, all different colors, flew from out of his hand. Prim and Rue danced and laughed as the butterflies tickled their faces. With a flick of his wrist, Fred made all but four of the butterflies disappear. These four butterflies landed on each of them.

"Tonks?" asked Rue.

"Yes?" asked the woman with pink hair.

"Can you make your hair this color?" Rue held up a butterfly.

"Of course child!" Tonks laughed and her hair turned a bright green color.

"I'm never going to get over how cool that is." Said Fred. Prim laughed.

This caused her to make a whimpering noise. She tried to hold back the tears, but they kept coming. The little group looked in her direction. Prim recognized her, and started running towards her.

"Katniss!" She yelled. Finally her little sister was in front of her, with Rue one step behind her. She grabbed both of them and pulled them to her in a big hug. Tears streamed down all their faces. They were laughing and crying at the same time. Suddenly Prim pulled away.

"Wait, Katniss if your here that must mean..." Prim didn't finish her sentence.

"You're not dead are you?" asked Rue.

"I don't know, but in case I'm not let's make good use of this time we have together." Katniss replied.

"So you must be the infamous Katniss. You know, they talk about you often and very fondly." said Fred smiling.

Katniss smiled up at this man. "Thank you." she said quietly.

"For what?" he asked genuinely confused.

"Thank you both, for taking care of them when I couldn't." Katniss said.

"You are ever so welcome." said Tonks smiling brightly. Katniss leaned into hug Prim again but saw she couldn't. She was slowly disappearing, her skin was turning see through faster than she wished.

"What's going on?" Prim cried, trying to grab onto Katniss' hand.

"Listen to me Prim. I love you so much And nothing could ever change that. Okay? That goes for you too Rue. You guys listen to Fred..." she was cut off and engulfed in blackness.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" Katniss opened her eyes to see her daughter jumping up and down on the bed.

" What is it?" Katniss asked.

"Look what landed on Gales arm!" yelled her daughter. Gale toddled up to the bed. On his arm was a pitch black owl with a piece of paper attached to its leg. The paper said "Read Me." Katniss reached out her hand and snatched the paper back quickly scared the bird would attack her. She unrolled the paper.

_Dear Katniss,_

_You may not know me, and I may not know you, but I wanted to tell you that I know how you feel. I too have friends on the other side. In a dream my friend Fred said to tell you that he'll take care of Prim and Rue until you're ready to come for them. He says he doesn't mind because they remind him of his own little sister whom he left behind. He also said not to hurry because he knows you have kids._

_Yours Truly,_

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. You may keep the owl; she's trained not to attack other people. Her name Is H.J. or Hedwig Jr._

Katniss looked up at her children then. She set down the paper and got out of bed.

Holding back the tears she said, "Let's go see what daddy has for breakfast." Gale toddled in front of her, but her daughter didn't follow. She turned around to see her daughter reading the note.

"Mommy, why are my names mentioned in this note?" she asked.

"Those Prim, are two very important people in my life. You are named after two very special girls that are close to my heart. They were strong girls, who never gave up. I want you to remember that okay?" Katniss' daughter nodded and followed her mother down stairs.

"Peeta, Prim is getting curious, I think it's time we told her."

"Are you sure?" asked Peeta as he dried his hands on a cloth.

"Yes. I'm positive."

Peeta kissed her on the cheek and said, "Whatever you think is best."

**A/N: This is the very first piece of FF I ever wrote, but I never really thought of posting it until just now. Someone may or may not recognize this from the pages I posted it on that I admin on, but if you do let me know! I would love to talk to you, I will not be telling you what pages I admin on because it would take away from the mystery of the enigma that is me!**


End file.
